


Crimson

by yangyang425



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Love, M/M, Psycho, Red - Freeform, dead, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyang425/pseuds/yangyang425
Summary: "Try hard, but die harder."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READ AT YOUR RISKS.

Time checked. 2 AM. It's so late but Yeonjun was still awake. He can't stop it because it was his line of work. His eyelid was so near to closing on it's own, thankfully, a loud sound blared into his ears.

"Ah, It's time to go home" He reminded himself. He started packing his things up. He grabbed for his jacket and put it in, completely wrapping his muscular body.

His body reacted to the cold air that was emanating outside the convenience store he's working on. He shivered under his jacket with white air puffing out from his mouth.

"So cold..." He muttered. He started to walk through the cold street, feeling cold as ever. His eyes only focused on the slippery street due to the snow.

However, Yeonjun felt something behind him. He glanced at his back with wrinkled face. He saw no one. He continued walking but this time, having a little caution in his environment.

It was silent. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. Until he reached for his house. He saw someone standing in front of his gate. It was a guy with light blue hair. He wore only a shirt and pants. He was just standing there, untouched.

Yeonjun breathed a sharp one, getting cold air into his nostrils, making Yeonjun accidentally cough.

The guy looked at him with a smug look. "Uhm... Who are you? What... What are you doing in front of my gate? In this very cold weather?" Yeonjun started a conversation. The guy's lips formed a smile.

"I'm your new neighbor. I just came here this evening" The guy said, pointing the house near his house. "I'm Soobin, by the way"

Yeonjun reached for Soobin's place. He stare at Soobin's facial for a while. Admiring how perfect he was in his sight. "My name's Yeonjun"

Yeonjun raised his hand for a handshake, which Soobin accepted with a small smirk on his pinkish lips.

☁︎☞︎︎︎𑁍☜︎︎︎☁︎

Another day had passed, yet Yeonjun was still sleepy when he woke up. He stood up from his bed and made his way to his kitchen. However, someone had pressed the doorbell. He grunted before opening the gate. He was welcomed by a soft smile of Soobin.

"Good morning" Soobin greeted. Yeonjun closed the gate out of impulse. But soon realized what he did was wrong.

Oh God. Why did I do that?

He gulped, slowly opening his gate again. "I'm sorry. I was just... Shocked"

"It's ok. No worries" Soobin answered, the sweet yet creepy smile was still plastered in his lips. "Here, I know that you don't have time to cook food on your own so I cooked you some"

Yeonjun stare at the tupper ware that Soobin was holding. He can smell the scent of newly cooked food. He slowly extended his arm to get the tupper ware.

"Uhm, thank you, Soobin" He muttered. Soobin nodded and smiled.

"You're always welcome, Yeonjun" Soobin said before bidding his goodbye. Yeonjun watched Soobin enter his house.

He then glanced at the food he's holding. He felt his stomach grumbled. He sighed. "I need to eat" He whispered to himself.

𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗽𝗼𝗶𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲

☁︎☞︎︎︎𑁍☜︎︎︎☁︎

"Here's the change, sir" Yeonjun prevented himself not to show how sleepy and tired he is to the customer. Thankfully, it was the last customer before his shift ended.

But well, at least he thought it was. Because someone had entered the store again even before he could grab his bag.

"I'm sorry but the store is now closed" Yeonjun said, his back was facing the 'customer'.

"I don't care about the store. I'm not buying anything" Yeonjun's eyes grew wide when he heard that familiar voice. He glanced behind only to see Soobin.

"Soobin. What are you doing here?" Yeonjun asked. Soobin suddenly grabbed Yeonjun's hand, pulling him closer. Yeonjun's eyes grew wide. His heart started to thump fast when he felt Soobin warmth that wrapped his body. "Soobin...?"

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to hug you because I can see that you're really tired. I want to be your shoulder to lean on" Soobin whispered softly.

Yeonjun felt relaxed with Soobin's hug. He felt like all of his tiredness wiped out because of Soobin.

𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝘂𝗳𝗳𝗼𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝘂𝗴𝘀

☁︎☞︎︎︎𑁍☜︎︎︎☁︎

Three weeks. Three weeks with Soobin. Yeonjun wasn't alone anymore unlike before. He wasn't feeling any loneliness anymore. Because of Soobin, Yeonjun is inspired to wake up and go to work. He always see Soobin in the convenience store every 2 AM in the morning. They always walk going home and have some conversation, deep or not.

"You told me you have a sister" Yeonjun asked. Soobin was walking beside him.

"Yeah, I have" Soobin answered.

"Where is she now?" Yeonjun asked. He don't actually know why he suddenly got curious about Soobin's sister. He just wanted to know Soobin's family more.

"Somewhere... Somewhere out of reach" Yeonjun raised his eyebrow. He glanced at Soobin when he suddenly laughed. "I was just joking. She's in... States"

Yeonjun chuckled with Soobin's jolly personality. However, it ended as soon as they reached Yeonjun's house.

"So, tomorrow again?" Yeonjun asked, or more like hoped. Soobin smiled and nodded.

"Of course" Soobin responded. Yeonjun raised his hand and waved. Soobin didn't do the same, making Yeonjun confused.

"Is there something–"

Yeonjun was cutted off when Soobin suddenly pulled Yeonjun closer to him. The next thing that happened became a blur in Yeonjun's perspective. He only felt a soft thing in his forehead.

At that time, Yeonjun feel so weak. He felt his knees trembled with Soobin kissing his forehead. It only lasted for a second but Yeonjun felt the other way around.

What's happening to me?

"Sleep tight and sweet dreams" Soobin whispered before waving back.

𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘂𝗽 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀

☁︎☞︎︎︎𑁍☜︎︎︎☁︎

"Hey, do you wished to go there?" Soobin whispered softly into Yeonjun's ear. He pointed the roller coaster which was located at the middle of amusement park.

They're having their usual Sunday dates. It was Yeonjun's day off and they decided to put their dates on every Sunday. This day, they decided to have a date in the newly opened amusement park.

"Uh..." Yeonjun gulped. He's afraid of roller coaster and he never tried riding one. He bit his lower lip and avoided Soobin's gaze. However, Soobin noticed it.

"Why? You're scared?" Soobin teased. Yeonjun didn't respond. He don't want to break the moment but he's afraid of what would happen if he'll ride it. He surely have fear of heights and he don't want to have panic attacks.

However, Soobin held Yeonjun's hand, intertwining it. Yeonjun glanced up, staring into Soobin's soft yet dark eyes. It feels like a drug, it's addictive. And Yeonjun had slowly taking it in.

"I'm here. Don't be afraid" Soobin said in a sweet voice. Yeonjun only nodded and soon enough, he find himself sitting on a roller coaster with Soobin on his side, still holding each other's hand.

"Soobin..." Yeonjun gulped once more. Soobin only squeezed the older guy's hand as the ride started to move.

Yeonjun was nervous but Soobin was there to lessen his nervousness. They're near to the peak of the ride when Soobin called Yeonjun.

"Yeonjun... I have to tell you something" He said in between the noise. Yeonjun stare at him.

As soon as the ride went down, Soobin screamed the words Yeonjun had been rooting to hear.

"Yeonjun-ah! I love you!"

Even though the backround was so noisy, Yeonjun still heard what Soobin had told him. He felt his heart beats fast again, like the usual feeling he have when he's with Soobin.

The ride came into an end. Yeonjun hugged Soobin immediately. "I love you too, Soobin"

𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗶 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝘀

☁︎☞︎︎︎𑁍☜︎︎︎☁︎

"Happy one month anniversary, Soobin-ah!" Yeonjun extended his both arms and gave Soobin a tight hug. Soobin chuckled in his ears.

"Happy one month anniversary, love"

Yeonjun pulled something from his pocket and show it to Soobin. It was a personalized necklace. Yeonjun bought two for the both of them and it has their names engraved for both necklace.

"Aww, how sweet Yeonjunnie. I'm sorry, I didn't buy a gift. I was out of cash this week" Soobin pouted. Yeonjun chuckled and pinched the younger guy's cheeks, causing Soobin to pout more.

"It's ok, love" Yeonjun smiled. They remained silent. Soobin stare at Yeonjun's facial features until he reached for his plump lips. He slowly leaned closer until he felt Yeonjun's soft lips on his.

Yeonjun responded as Soobin's lips formed a smirk.

𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲

☁︎☞︎︎︎𑁍☜︎︎︎☁︎

"What's with the sudden meet up, love?" Yeonjun rubbed his eyes. He just woke up and had still blurry visions when Soobin called for a meet up.

"Nothing, love. I just want to show you something soooo... beautiful" Soobin's voice was creepy. So, Yeonjun glanced up and met Soobin's dark eyes. "Meet my girlfriend"

Yeonjun's eyes grew wide when he saw Soobin... With something else.

"Soob–"

"Shush my love" Soobin smirked, pulling up the thing he brought in front of Yeonjun's pale face. "Want me to cut your pretty little lips first?"

Soobin stare at Yeonjun's trembling lips before capturing it. It was soft and passionate yet Yeonjun didn't feel the same spark like before. Instead, he felt terrified. Terrified to what will happen in the next few minutes.

Soobin pulled away, still smirking. "Or... Your little hands that I wanted to hold until eternity?"

Yeonjun trembled as he tried to run. Yet Soobin was fast, pulling Yeonjun by his hand. "Don't try running away, love. It's your end"

Soobin pushed Yeonjun, causing the older guy to meet the dusty road. He managed to stand up and pulled a single 'why?'. But, Soobin remained smirking. He opened the chainsaw that he's been holding for a while now.

The sound of the rusty equipment echoed in his ears, earning a dread feeling. "Goodbye my love. Let's see somewhere beautiful again"

With that, the whole silent road was filled with Yeonjun's shrieks and pleadings as Soobin kept on cutting, slicing and pounding his chainsaw into Yeonjun's weak body.

Until Soobin had enough. He stare at Yeonjun's sliced body for a good five seconds before laughing evilly. His dark eyes turned red as the moon above him turned red as well. The dark clouds started to surround the red moon.

"I've killed four. Mother, Father, Noona, and Yeonjun. Now, who's next?"

𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗶𝘀𝘀 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗲 𝗯𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂

Soobin dropped his chainsaw and extended his hand into the air. A happy smile was plastered in his lips as he whispered the following words.

"𝗧𝗿𝘆 𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗱𝗲𝗿"

**Author's Note:**

> Is it fine? Are you fine? Stay safe everyone :))


End file.
